<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Ends With You by UltimateSoraOtaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715942">It Ends With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSoraOtaku/pseuds/UltimateSoraOtaku'>UltimateSoraOtaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSoraOtaku/pseuds/UltimateSoraOtaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To protect what matters, to bring peace to the worlds, it all comes at a price. Ventus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sora/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Ends With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all ends here. </p>
<p>Standing before him, keyblade in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> To protect what matters most. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The countless friends who have been there for him, since the beginning. Even he, who stands before him. Knowing inevitably of what’s to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To no easy attest, this is all that can be done. The cycle ever continuing, without avail. The fake. The one who nary belonged. The one who’s heart too broken to stand on its own, dragging in a boy unprepared for that one decision that would lead to his constant ruin. <em> Joining your heart. </em> The one who was to form <em> X-blade. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Open Kingdom Hearts.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The one who brings destruction, wherever it’s wrought.</p>
<p>Where it begins it shall <em> end </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walks onward, to Ventus. Slow, steady. Silence filling the air. Hearing the buzzing in their ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Sickening.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet there Ventus stands, unfazed. As if expected. No resistance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ventus kneels before Sora. A surprise, surely. He looks up at him, to which Sora expects a pleading face. A face of forgiveness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> A second chance. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet, it is nowhere to be placed on Ventus' face. Instead, laid upon it is a smile. The warmest smile imaginable. Full of heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, for everything, Sora.” He says in almost a soft whisper. The love in his voice, holding no anger towards the boy who stands above him, key in hand. Ventus loved him. No matter what. He would fall with that as his last memory. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sora shakily raises his keyblade, this shouldn’t be difficult. There are so many he could save. If he could make him dimmer, wither, fade, into nothingness, then surely the worlds will come back to balance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How difficult he finds it to strike, with such a soft expression on his face. He turns his head away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I must protect everyone. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A light glimmers and spreads around him, engulfing the area in it’s warmth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His keyblade falling out of his hand, making a clank against the ground. The only sound in this deafening silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He drops to his knees, tears stingy his eyes, ready to plummet on the now cold surface.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was for the best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yet, he grasps his chest. As if Ventus was still there, itching away at his heart. What this feeling was he will never see it to fruition. For now, all is over. The worlds will be at peace, thanks to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Ven...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It’s too late. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>